


I stand for the power to change

by nievereina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nievereina/pseuds/nievereina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming on her regenerating husband, River has to deal with the consequences of the Doctor's new face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stand for the power to change

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I've never written fanfiction before and I wrote this at 3 in the morning last night so if its crap don't blame me! I just really wanted to explore the possibility of a female doctor and how River's relationship with her would go. Also you get some River/Twelve here.  
> I might write more chapters if this is any good and anyone wants me to.

It was happening…again. She had heard his call for help but hadn't reached him in time and now he was in the beginning stages of his regeneration cycle, his weathered face contorted in pain.

She caught him as he fell against her and pulled him back inside the Tardis before stepping away as he clutched his chest and staggered, cursing loudly. She knew what was coming just as he did and she felt her heart sink because this time there wasn't a way to stop it.

_And just as I was finally getting used to this grumpy old face with its perpetual scowl_ , River thought crossly to herself.  _This is what happens when he doesn't travel with a companion,_ she thought angrily. _He always goes too far, and this time I wasn't quick enough to save him._

She watched him, still cursing as he raised a hand a see the regeneration energy pulsing just below the skin, ready to burst out at any moment.

“You stupid fool! What have I told you about traveling alone?” The worry and sadness edging her tone as she demanded an answer.

“Yeah maybe now’s not the best time for a scolding huh?” he asked, his voice exasperated.

Looking only slightly apologetic she huffed, “Its always a good time to scold you. I swear, for someone who has lived over nine centuries you do seem to lack common sense.

She sighed. "Well if you can’t have brains, maybe at least you’ll be handsomer this time around," she smirked.

“Just because you prefer twelve year olds doesn’t mean I’m not good looking,” he retorted with a snort that turned into a grunt of pain as the Tardis shook and he staggered, an arm outstretched to give him balance.

River quickly stepped forward, taking his arm and letting him lean on her as she kept them both upright. Looking at him closely, she laid a hand on his cheek, crinkling her nose at the thick rimmed glasses he insisted on wearing. He certainly didn’t look anything like his former fresh faced self, and while it had taken some getting used to, she had come to enjoy this rather more mature looking Doctor.

“It’s a pity isn’t it? I never could resist a younger man. Why look at you! You have to lean on me to stay standing and you've even got grey hair!” 

“Well maybe this time I’ll finally be a ginger,” he gasped, breathing deeply through his nose as the light began to pour from his fingertips. 

He had never been sentimental, this Doctor of hers, and he didn't kiss her goodbye, merely squeezed her arm a little tighter before releasing her and pushing her away as their eyes met and all their forced lightness and easy bickering was gone, leaving only a deep sadness in its wake. She could tell he was in pain and though he was much too stubborn to say so, he didn’t want to go and honestly she didn’t want him too either. 

"I will miss you," she said quietly, her emerald eyes never leaving his pale blue ones.  

“I will still be me," he said encouragingly, but she shook her head, her loose curls bouncing about her face.

"No. No you won't...not really. You never are."

He nodded slowly as he reached up and took off his signature glasses. "I know...I'm sorry. But at least you won't have to bug me about these anymore."

Placing them carefully on the Tardis console, he threw back his head, his hands outstretched as the regeneration energy finally burst from him and River fell back against the Tardis rail, her arm uplifted to protect her eyes as her curls whipped about her face. 

Thoughts of which face he might possibly have flitted through River’s mind as the light surrounding them finally died out and her sadness was mingled with sudden curiosity as she slowly lowered her arm from her face, only to have her hand fly to her mouth in shock as she took in the Doctor’s new form. 

There was a woman standing just a few feet away from her where her husband had stood moments ago and she was looking about, bemused and shaken. River could only stare as the woman looked down at herself and gasped in shock, her hands coming up to touch her breasts and slide down her form, over her waist to rest on her hips. The woman raised her head and stared at River, the confusion written all over her face. 

“I-I’m a woman?” she faltered, and River immediately caught the rich husky tones of this apparent woman Doctor. The Doctor raised her hands, admiring her long slender fingers before touching her face, her fingers tracing along her cheekbones and lips.

“I’m a woman!” she repeated, a kind of awe and excitement building in her voice as her hands found her thick, auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. 

River still hadn’t managed a word, but at the repeated exclamation, she swallowed her shock, raised an eyebrow and said dryly, “Good to know you can state the obvious.”

A small grin tilted her lips as she cocked her head and raked her eyes over the Doctor’s figure. “Not quite what I was expecting, but it’s certainly going to be interesting snogging you!”


End file.
